


All Hope Gone

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events continue to unfold after Allison dies in Scott's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hope Gone

When her hand fell to the ground, Scott knew in his heart it was over. But he could never accept it. She was the only person he had ever loved, and in her words - the person he'll always love, from the day he first met her, to the day she died, and forevermore after that. Allison Argent.  
"I love you Allison", he sobbed, tears running down his face, but she never heard him. She would never hear anything again. He cradled her body in his arms not caring about anything else but her.

He had always been so proud of himself for not picking up the phone to call her, even when she was the one thing he had always wanted. He told himself every night, that it was the best thing for both of them, and one day, when Beacon Hills was free from all threats that surrounded it, he would win her back. But now it was too late. And the thought of that tore him apart. 

The next thing Scott noticed was Allison's father running up. His eyes looked unseeing and distant. "No, no, no" he muttered, his voice shaking. "We have to get her to the hospital" he mumbled, fumbling at his daughter's body, "There's still time". "Mr. Argent, I'm sorry" called out Noshiko, the mother of Kira, "She's dead." And suddenly Allison's father collapsed onto the ground beside her, all hope gone from him.

A few long minutes passed before anyone spoke again. "Scott look at me", "Scott". Chris Argent's voice broke Scott's train of thought, leaving him shell shocked. He could believe how he held it together while his daughter's corpse lay next to them.  
The next few minutes were a blur. Chris recited of a learned speech, while Scott absently nodded his head.

Then came the police. "Scott McCall", said the first officer on the scene, "You're under arrest".

A hole had been left in Scott's heart, a hole he could never fill.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this piece, please take the time to comment, subscribe, or leave kudoes, it would mean a lot <3


End file.
